


The Evil Within -L'aveu

by Roxanou



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), tew
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanou/pseuds/Roxanou
Summary: Sebastian et Joseph, épuisés, trouvent un endroit pour se reposer. Ce moment pourrait être l'occasion pour eux d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Et qui sait, Joseph à peut être quelque chose sur le cœur dont il aimerait se débarrasser ?(Petit Joseb classique :3 Se passe dans la timeline de The Evil Within 2)
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Evil Within -L'aveu

**Author's Note:**

> Cette Fic n'aborde pas le thème de la contraception. Ici Sebastian et Joseph sont dans le STEM donc aucun risque pour eux d'attraper une vilaine MST ou IST. Par contre, dans la vraie vie, si vous avez la chance de rencontrer un Sebastian, une Juli Kidman ou même un Ruvik, protégez-vous!
> 
> Diclaimer: The Evil Within reste la propriété de Bethesda (snif). Aucune violation de copyright n'est intentionnelle. Aucun profit financier ne sera tiré de ce texte.

> **_Il faisait froid, rien ne semblait bouger dans ce manoir depuis maintenant plus d’une heure. Les deux hommes étaient exténués, leurs sens moins en alerte, leurs corps endoloris par les combats de la matinée et la nuit n’aidait pas à les maintenir éveillés._**

* * *

« Sebastian... On fait une pause ? »

\- « Ouais, on dirait bien que ces foutus monstres ont décidé de foutre le camp. »

**_Juste avant la fin du couloir où se trouvaient les deux équipiers, une vieille porte sur la gauche attira l’attention du plus âgé. Il força l’entrée à l’aide d’un violent coup de pied. La pièce se dévoila : une petite salle d’étude meublée de bibliothèques, d’étagères sur les coins de mur et d’un large bureau en noyer en son centre._ **

**_Joseph appuya sur l’interrupteur qui se trouvait à l’entrée. L’unique plafonnier s’alluma doucement, apportant à la pièce une lumière tamisée. L’endroit dévoila de nombreuses babioles jonchées sur les étagères : bocaux remplis d’étrangetés baignant dans le formol, outils médicaux d’un autre temps, livres anatomiques..._ **

**_Sebastian pris soin de barricader la porte derrière eux à l’aide d’une étagère afin de ne pas être dérangé par d’éventuelles créatures en manque de chair fraîche._ **

**_Les deux hommes poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement en se regardant mutuellement. L’éclairage ambiant apporta immédiatement une touche de réconfort dans leurs cœurs et nos deux héros s’empressèrent de s’approprier la pièce afin de se mettre le plus à l’aise possible._ **

Sebastian tourna le dos à Joseph pour se décharger de tout son arsenal sur une étagère en face de lui. Au moment de retirer son harnais qui lui servait à porter ses armes, il tourna furtivement la tête.

Derrière lui, Joseph avait posé sa hache à ses pieds, il s’affairait à retirer ses gants de cuir avec une délicatesse qui ne put échapper au plus âgé. Il eut l’impression d’entrer dans l’intimité du jeune homme. D’où qu’il se souvienne, jamais il ne l’avait vu retirer sa paire de gants. Les longs doigts fins et pâles de Joseph apparurent et à cette vision, un léger frisson parcourut l’échine de Sebastian.

Depuis le départ de Myra et de sa fille, Castellanos s’était énormément reposé sur son coéquipier. Terrassé par le chagrin et les remords, Joseph était devenu un phare dans les abysses de son esprit.

Leur mission actuelle dans ce sordide hôpital de Beacon avait renforcé l’attachement qu’il portait à son jeune camarade. Les moindres contacts physiques étaient bons à prendre pour Sebastian : que cela soit lors de l’application d’un bandage sur une partie meurtrie du corps de Joseph ou lors d’un combat, lorsqu’ils se tenaient dos à dos pour se couvrir mutuellement. Il souffrait clairement d’un manque affectif et s’en voulait de décharger mentalement sa frustration sur son binôme masculin.

Ses pensées s’embrumèrent : _Merde ! Cet hôsto me fait perdre la boule, comment Joseph voudrait d’une vieille carne comme moi ?! Et putain, nous sommes deux hommes !_

« Sebastian ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ».

Perdu dans ces raisonnements, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait appuyé sa lourde tête contre une des étagères, les poings serrés.

Sebastian se redressa brusquement et se tourna pour faire face à Joseph.

Ce dernier avait pris soin de desserrer le nœud de sa cravate et de déboutonner son col afin de pouvoir mieux respirer.

Sebastian ne pût s’empêcher de poser son regard sur le col ouvert de la chemise de Joseph, qui laissait apparaître la peau diaphane de sa gorge.

« Ça ne va pas être très confortable mais en dormant assis par terre, on devrait pouvoir se recharger un peu. ». À ces mots, le jeune homme s’assis délicatement tout en étendant ces jambes.

Sebastian passa une main dans sa chevelure de jais et se frotta énergiquement le visage en espérant se remettre les idées en place.

« Ouais, je vais m’asseoir en face... ».

Le plus âgé des deux s’assit de toute sa fatigue et ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir une fois ses membres relâchés sur le sol.

Il sortit une flasque de whisky de sa poche et se mis à boire une des dernières gorgées.

À cette vision, Joseph ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Même ici, dans ces conditions de merde j’ai pas le droit de souffler un peu ? , maugréa Sebastian.

\- Je pensais que tu avais arrêté... Seb... Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je sais bien que c’est dur pour toi de gérer la perte de My... », Joseph fut coupé par un violent coup de poing frappant le mur d’en face.

« Arrête de jouer la none avec moi Jo’... J’ai rien d’autre pour me calmer et tu le sais aussi bien qu’moi ! ».

Pris de colère, Joseph se releva brusquement et tout en s’avançant vers son collègue se mit à crier :

« Tu sais bien que c’est faux ! Tu m’as moi ! Sur qui tu te reposes à chaque fois que tu es trop défoncé pour rentrer ?! Qui finit de remplir tes dossiers quand tu es déjà parti te saouler au bar ?! Je suis toujours là pour t’écouter quand t’en as besoin ! » À ces mots, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du jeune homme.

La fatigue et la lourdeur qui pesaient sur cet hôpital avait fini par avoir raison des nerfs pourtant si solides de Joseph. Il se mettait maintenant à pleurer comme un gamin en manque de reconnaissance et pris de colère et de honte contre lui-même, s’en mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il resta planté debout, les poings serrés, mortifié par son comportement et les joues brûlantes d’avoir craqué devant son binôme.

Sebastian fut tellement choqué de l’effusion de son partenaire qu’il en resta muet. Il se releva pourtant, en prenant appuis contre le mur derrière lui. Jamais il n’avait vu Joseph se mettre en colère contre lui, ou du moins, jamais avec autant de violence. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui avec pour seule idée de le prendre dans ses bras, espérant le calmer.

À chaque pas que Sebastian faisait dans sa direction, Joseph reculait un peu plus. Il avait peur de la tournure des événements, peur de regretter ses futurs gestes envers son coéquipier.

Depuis leur rencontre, Joseph avait peu à peu développé des sentiments qu’il qualifiait « d’embarrassants » envers Sebastian. Homme solitaire, impeccable et minutieux, trois adjectifs qui qualifiaient à merveille le jeune asiatique. Il n’avait jamais eu le loisir de développer des relations amoureuses ou amicales en dehors de son travail, bien qu’il n’en ressentait lui-même aucun besoin particulier. La police était sa seule vraie famille ; ses collègues de bureau, ses amis ; ses sentiments amoureux, sans qu’il s’en aperçoive au départ, s’étaient peu à peu accrochés à son premier et unique binôme : le détective Sebastian Castellanos.

À force de reculer, Joseph finit par butter contre le rebord du bureau en noyer. Acculé et incapable de se cacher plus longtemps, il se contenta de regarder ces pieds.

« Merde Joseph... J’suis désolé de m’être comporté comme un con durant tout ce temps... Je t’ai clairement embarqué dans mes problèmes personnels... »

Sebastian se tenait à moins d’un mètre de son partenaire, une promiscuité qui commençait à devenir gênante pour les deux hommes.

Voyant que Joseph restait silencieux, il se racla la gorge comme pour dissiper un malaise et ajouta :

« Il est tard... Oublions tout ça pour le moment. Si on veut avoir une chance de survivre ici, il faut qu’on reste soudés. »

Comme Joseph restait les yeux rivés sur le sol et que l’ambiance était toujours froide, Sebastian posa une main ferme sur son épaule en signe de réconfort avec un peu plus de retenu que ce dont il avait réellement envie.

Au moment de tourner les talons pour aller se rasseoir, une main agrippa le bras de Sebastian.

« J’en ai marre de te voir sombrer dans l’alcool Seb’... C’était sûrement prétentieux de ma part de croire que j’arriverais à te sortir de là tout seul mais j’ai pas envie de te lâcher ! ».

Toujours surpris de la réaction de son équipier, Sebastian se ravisa et planta son regard dans celui de Joseph comme pour lui faire sortir ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

Déstabilisé par les yeux noisette de son collègue, Joseph se mit à rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il bredouilla tant bien que mal :

« J-Je tiens à toi tu sais... ».

Une étrange tension s’était maintenant installée dans la pièce, les deux hommes étant si proches que leurs torses auraient presque pu se toucher.

Il semblait à Sebastian que Joseph était rouge pivoine ce qui ne manqua pas de l’amuser mais également de l’intriguer.

 _Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait tout d’un coup à se dévoiler autant ?_ pensa-t-il.

« Jo... Tu... Tu as pris quelque chose ? » lança-t-il, crédule.

Secoué par une telle question, Joseph éclata :

« Mais c’est à se demander comment tu peux être détective ! Tu arrives mieux à cerner des meurtriers que tes propres collègues ! Quand je dis que je tiens à toi, c’est que je tiens VRAIMENT à toi !... Pitié... Ne m’oblige pas à te le dire... ».

Le jeune homme tremblait sous le coup de l’émotion, il posa ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour s’empêcher de parler plus et de se compromettre.

Il fallut plus d’une minute à Sebastian pour enfin rompre le silence.

« Nan... Joseph... Tu sais pas ce que tu dis... Tu...T’es qu’un gosse... ».

Piqué au vif par cette réponse, Joseph ne put contenir ces mots :

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! Seulement j’ai toujours gardé ça pour moi, par respect pour ta vie de famille ! Et avec tout ce qui s’est passé ensuite, j’avais l’impression d’avoir encore moins le droit de te l’avouer ! ».

Cette révélation eu l’effet d’une claque pour Sebastian. Étaient-ils tous deux en train de perdre les pédales ? D’un autre côté, son cœur ne pouvait s’empêcher de battre de plus en plus fort à l’idée d’un possible rapprochement entre eux.

Depuis combien d’années n’avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation d’euphorie ? Au fond, il avait la réponse : Trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps.

Sebastian n’avait plus envie de réfléchir, bien trop de temps s’était écoulé depuis la mort de Myra, toutes ces journées passées à se morfondre avaient eu raison de sa patience.

Il attrapa brusquement Joseph par le dessous des fesses et le ramena contre lui. Tout en maintenant fermement son partenaire, il balaya la vieille paperasse jonchant le bureau et y déposa énergiquement son jeune collègue.

D’abord choqué par ce geste, Joseph compris rapidement les intentions de son partenaire quand il croisa son regard. Les yeux de Sebastian le fixaient, son visage affichait un air déterminé, il s’était placé entre ces jambes et son visage s’approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme posa rapidement une main sur la bouche de son collègue, il essaya de garder son calme et dit d’une voix tremblante :

« Seb... Je ne veux pas voler la place de Myra... Seulement si nous faisons ça, je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière... 

\- Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, Myra t’appréciait et elle aurait aimé que tu continues à me surveiller après son départ. ».

 _Putain ! Qu’est-ce que je raconte ?!_ se demanda Sebastian à lui-même.

Le regard de Joseph se porta sur la bouche de son aîné, le feu aux joues et tout en fermant les yeux, il posa un tendre baiser dessus.

Sebastian se décrispa instantanément à ce contact inattendu.

Il finit par se dire intérieurement: _Ho et puis merde !_

En guise de réponse, le plus âgé des deux empoigna la mâchoire de Joseph et la rapprocha de ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus intense et affirmé que le premier. À l’aide de sa langue, Sebastian força le passage entre les dents de son partenaire.

Il fut difficile pour le plus jeune de respirer, l’excitation commençait à monter sous l’effet du baiser langoureux, et tandis que son pouls s’accélérait, il put ressentir la respiration de son collègue augmenter également.

Un nuage de buée flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, réchauffant l’atmosphère de la pièce.

Tout en continuant ses baisers, Sebastian déshabilla son collègue en commençant par déboutonner sa chemise. Une peau nacrée et frissonnante apparue sous le vêtement.

Joseph voulu faire de même avec Sebastian, mais au moment de poser ses mains sur son teeshirt, son partenaire lui saisit brusquement les poignets et les reposa sur le bureau.

« Je m’occupe de toi. » souffla-t-il dans l’oreille du plus jeune.

À ces mots, il posa ces mains sur l’entrejambe de Joseph tout en pressant sur son excitation. À ce contact, le jeune homme ne put réprimer quelques gémissements.

« Tu en as envie ? » demanda Sebastian de son regard transperçant.

« I-Idiot! Depuis toujours ! » répondit Joseph haletant. Son visage était rougi d’embarras. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, se retrouver ainsi débraillé devant celui qu’il avait toujours admiré, il avait du mal à le réaliser. Il lui semblait être dans un état second, entre excitation et gêne.

Sebastian n’en demanda pas plus de la part de son camarade pour finir de dégrafer sa ceinture, ces boutons et enfin de baisser sa fermeture éclair.

L’air frais du manoir venait caresser le torse et les jambes mises à nues de Joseph. Mis à part ses précieuses lunettes, son caleçon et sa chemise, il ne lui restait plus aucun vêtement.

Les mains calleuses de Sebastian parcoururent sa peau fraîche pour venir arrêter leurs courses sous son caleçon.

Il empoigna fermement la virilité de Joseph et tout en l’embrassant, s’activa à le masturber.

Les jambes du jeune homme tressaillirent, il serra les points pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

« Seb... Si tu... continues comme ça, je vais pas t-tenir longtemps ! ».

Agité par l’empressement de son jeune partenaire, Sebastian décida de le préparer pour pouvoir lui aussi prendre du plaisir. Il présenta l’index et le majeur de sa main droite et les pressa tout deux contre les lèvres de Joseph :

« Lèches-les, je vais te lubrifier... ».

Joseph était trop embrumé pour protester bien que cela lui semblait « sale ». Tout en suçant goulûment les doigts de son coéquipier, il afficha un air mélangé entre la honte et le plaisir ce qui eut pour effet de durcir le membre déjà bien dressé de Sebastian.

Ce dernier, les doigts mouillés de salive, se mit à explorer l’anus de son jeune protégé. Il utilisa d’abord un puis deux doigts, tout en opérant des va-et-vient, il fixa le visage gêné de Joseph. À l’aide de sa main gauche, il baissa sa braguette pour laisser sortir un large pénis gorgé par tant d’excitation.

« Euh.... C’est vraiment... Je me demande si ça va pouvoir rentrer ! J-je ne l’ai encore jamais fait avec un homme... » souffla inquiet le jeune homme.

Tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, Sebastian lança :

« Ça va aller, je vais y aller doucement. ».

À ces mots il fit allonger Joseph sur le bureau toujours face à lui et empoigna fermement ces jambes afin de venir les poser sur ces larges épaules. Il se trouvait désormais exposé, tout le bas de son corps relevé mettant son fessier et le pénis de Sebastian tous deux à la même hauteur.

Le plus âgé empoigna son sexe et le fit entrer en contact avec l’orifice palpitant de Joseph. Il le pénétra lentement et sûrement jusqu’à la garde avant de commencer des aller-retour de plus en plus vigoureux.

Le jeune policier s’agrippa violemment aux bras musclés de son équipier, il ne put s’empêcher de gémir à chaque nouveau coup de rein ce qui le rendit encore plus excitant aux yeux de son aîné.

« Hummm... Mon instinct de détective doute que c’est la première fois que tu te prends quelque chose à cet endroit-là ... » souffla Sebastian avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mortifié, le jeune homme bredouilla :

« J’ai dit que je ne l’avais jamais fait avec un homme... Ç-ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me suis jamais touché à cet endroit ! ... ».

« Hooo... Et tu pensais à moi en t’enfonçant tes jouets hum ?», demanda le plus âgé accompagné d’un violent coup de rein.

\- C’est un interrogatoire Monsieur Castellanos ?!!! 

\- Hmpf! Non... Mais après ce que tu viens de me dire, ça va être difficile pour moi de te ménager !».

Pour se retenir de jouir trop vite, Sebastian bascula sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Il continua cependant de culbuter toujours plus violemment son camarade et s’empressa de retirer son teeshirt. Son corps musclé et luisant de sueur portait bon nombre de cicatrices, ce tableau de guerre ne put échapper au regard de Joseph. Le jeune homme fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur ces anciennes blessures, son aîné surpris par ce geste, ralentit inconsciemment ses coups de rein. Joseph senti un regard le transpercer, il fit mine de ne pas le voir et récupéra un peu de la sueur de son torse à l’aide d’un doigt avant de venir le porter sur ces fines lèvres pour le goûter.

Ce geste acheva les derniers remparts de la contenance de Sebastian. Il saisit à la taille son jeune collègue plus fermement que jamais et l’empala brutalement de tout son long sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Hhhh! Se-SEB!... Je crois que je vais- ». Joseph se noyait littéralement dans le plus délicieux des plaisirs.

Les deux hommes n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de jouir depuis bien longtemps, leur mission empêchant toute forme d’intimité. Pour tout deux, se retenir d’éjaculer relevait désormais du supplice.

« Je crois bien... Que moi aussi... »

Ces mots s’échappaient de la mâchoire serrée de Sebastian.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, un dernier élan, il posa ses lèvres charnues sur celles de Joseph afin de lui donner sa jouissance accompagnée d’un baiser des plus violent.

L’orgasme des deux hommes éclata à l’unisson, dans un mélange de sueur, de salive et de semence.

À bout de souffle, ils se toisèrent longuement comme pour chercher une explication à cette étreinte qui dépassait le cadre professionnel.

Au fond, ce moment n’appartenait qu’à eux. Dans cet endroit sordide, ils avaient, pendant un instant, trouvé une échappatoire.

Comme pour clore tout questionnement, Sebastian empoigna Joseph de ses deux mains pour lui donner un baiser cette fois beaucoup plus tendre.

Épuisés de leurs étreintes, ils se rhabillèrent et s’assirent l’un à côté de l’autre, enlacés. Les mains du vieux détective glissèrent dans les cheveux de son jeune partenaire. Ce contact presque maternel, termina tranquillement d’endormir Joseph.

Sebastian se jura de tout faire pour protéger son équipier, il le serra plus fort contre lui et finit lui aussi par tomber dans un profond sommeil.

  
  


********

  
  
  



End file.
